


Staple Your Tongue

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Patton, also slightly cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Too many times they had shut him out, excluding him.





	Staple Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this post and decided I wanted to give it a try. Although it ended up going a different way than I thought. Well for the most part. I do have more ideas to continue this, but I only will if there is enough interest. Otherwise I will work on the several other stories I have in the works. Title is a lyric from Bury a Friend, I’ve been listening to Nate’s cover recently.
> 
> Cross post from tumblr

Patton glanced at the time and shook his head, lips pulling into a frown. It was the fourth time in the week that they blew him off. Not even telling him they weren’t planning on joining him for the dinner he cooked for them all. He was growing tired of it all.

Then the door opened, revealing the loud Roman as he swept into the room with Virgil in tow. Logan was following them, not far behind as he offered some input to whatever they were discussing. Patton knew better than to ask, they would just brush him off anyway. Regarding him as unable to understand. Their laughter reminded him what happened, how they had walked off and left him with no indication of what was happening. Excluding him.

“So now you decide to show up.” The sneer wasn’t unfamiliar as he spoke, pushing himself up roughly from the chair causing it to almost tip over.

“Oh…Padre, we didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Roman gestured, but seemed slightly uncomfortable. Virgil immediately froze and watched as Logan stepped forward.

“But you did, and not for the first time.” Patton’s words held a fury to them, being almost growled as he spoke. “Oh and it wont be the last time, will it? That the three of you leave and don’t even tell me. Don’t include me, just expecting me to be here to have your dinner prepared without a thanks. You all expect me to be here to pick you up, to clean up after you. No, I’m done!” His voice grew cold as he stared at each man, emphasizing his words. “Each of you thinks me an idiot, I am done playing the fool.”

Logan reached out, “Patton, calm down. This isn’t like you.” He was trying to help, but didn’t realize the fuel he had just poured on the flames.

“Not like me?!” Patton’s words were loud, growing more angry the longer he stood with them. “You like to think you know what I’m like. But no, none of you do. I. Am. Emotions.” His fists were shaking at his sides. “I can’t be happy all the time. I get sad, I get angry and to assume anything else would be illogical. That is your thing, isn’t it Logan? It was never the emotional portion of things, those things that you push away as though you have none.” Patton tilted his head slightly, almost innocently. “You know better than that.”

“Patton, you need to calm down.” Roman stepped between the two, pushing the stunned Logan back a bit. “I’m sure we can work out something without all this yelling and anger.” He offered a gentle smile, trying to placate the angry man.

“No Roman, I think we are far from being able to work out anything. It may have worked had any of you noticed sooner. But no, nothing is ever wrong with your ‘happy pappy Patton’ is there?” His voice was a growl as he spoke. He looked at the prince and shook his head before turning and walking off.

Roman turned to look at both Logan, who was still silent and staring ahead blankly, and Virgil who looked as though he was in between shouting and running. None of them really knew how to fix the situation at hand, just knowing that it was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know, I forget to upload a lot of things here. So if you want to find me or things I may not have posted here then look for me under @mockingjaywriter on tumblr.


End file.
